In various communication systems the performance of a receiver is degraded by interfering signals originating from a transmitter. Methods for suppressing such interference are known in the art. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2017/0237491 describes systems and methods for achieving full duplex bidirectional transmission across coaxial cable in a hybrid fiber-coaxial cable TV network. Some disclosed systems and methods attenuate reflections propagated within the coaxial cable. Other systems may echo-cancel reflections propagated within the coaxial cable.
An international telecommunications standard, referred to as “Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification” (DOCSIS), developed by CableLabs and contributing companies, specifies the transfer of high-bandwidth data over existing cable TV (CATV) systems. In 2017, a Full Duplex (FDX) version of DOCSIS version 3.1 has been announced, in which at least part of the spectrum of the cable plant can be used simultaneously in both upstream and downstream directions. The physical layer of the DOCSIS 3.1 standard, including FDX, is specified, for example, in Annex F of the specifications “Data-Over-Cable Service Interface Specifications DOCSIS® 3.1, Physical Layer Specification,” CM-SP-PHYv3.1-I13-171220, December 2017.